PercyJackson and the ventriloquist dummy Slappy
by Triston di Avanzo
Summary: this whole story is written in my bro's point of view Percy, this is when this dummy Slappy kidnaps me, and how Percy and his friends are trying to save me from this crazy dummy. the main characters are Percy , Annabeth , Britney and Molly.


_**HEY, THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER ABOUT PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND GOOSEBUMPS, SO GOOD REVIEWS **__ IF __**YOU CAN POST OTHERWISE DON'T**_

**PERCY JACKSON AND THE VENTRILOQUIST DUMMY SLAPPY **

**Chapter 1 - My bro. got kidnapped by a dummy**

I was running through a hall of mirrors with Annabeth, Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy until I saw it, Slappy, the ventriloquist dummy, with his family and my badly, beaten up brother, "Let him go!" I screamed

"why should I?" he asked " he read those magic words, and he will become my slave HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Wait. Before I tell you what happened now, you should know when it started, it all begin at camp, when my bro., Triston brought a dummy at camp, he was, real good using the ventriloquist dummy.

" Your so great at this!, how do you even do it? " I asked

'' It is my specialty, besides you know..., godly powers. " Triston said

Even I have godly powers 'cause we are half-bloods, human sons or daughters of the Olympian gods, in fact at camp every camper here is a half-blood.

" what the heck is this thing ?" as I pulled something out of the dummy's suit pocket

It read -:

Hello. My name is Slappy. I can be your friend. Just read this words aloud, and I can come to life. We can have lots of fun together.

_Karru...marri...oddonna..._

_" _dude no," he sad sternly, snatching the paper from me " I am using this for the the final blast at camp tonight "

I laughed " you know, that would not work, right? "

" I know, but with my water skills, I will make the water control Slappy, and it will look like I really brought him to life. , just do a favor, can you please don't tell anybody? "

" Sure dude " I said

Later that night...

"Hey, you ready?" I asked to Triston

"Ready and you will help me?" he asked

"Yeah, I just wanna see Nico get scared, but it is impossible since he is the ghost king"

Today, I was not present at the group to hear the story, 'cause I will be doing the special effects, Triston told I was discussing some important matters and the ones at camp shold not care about me all should hear the story.

After Triston telling the scary story, he said he will now make the dummy alive, and took out the sheet from Slappy's pocket and read the magic words.

" ' _Karru marri odonna loma molonu karrano '''_

'' looks like it is useless" I could hear Triston

Looks like it's time for me to do the special effects, _"I am Slappy, I speak from the earth, You'll all be my slaves HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!._

And then with Triston's power he made the dummy float, that scared everybody from their seats, except Nico, since he is the Ghost King, but he looked at it wide eye open, like it caused a tragic history for him.

Triston started laughing, "You guys crack me up, you are such chicken little in front of a 12 year old!"

"Just, shut up" said Jason, and then he stormed of.

"Wait!" said Triston, "you have no idea who spoke for Slappy!"

Jason did not answer, but Triston continued "Percy come out"

I out, after that, everyone said like "what? I should've noticed that".

The day was tiring; I and Triston went to our cabins.

"I am tired, set up my bed please" said Triston wining like a baby, and now he ordered a bed for himself in the cabin.

"Do it yourself, see you tomorrow, and I then slept peacefully.

I woke up in the morning, finding me alone in the cabin, I saw Triston's bed, he was not there, so is his dummy

_So maybe I didn't get scared yesterday, so you want to be scaring me today. Let's see how you try and scare me. _I thought, I just opened the door, finding everyone, staring at me with those eyes that look like somebody just died or something.

"Hey what's up everybody what is with the gloomy faces?" I asked

Annabeth ( daughter of Athena and my girlfriend ) spoke up from the crowd.

"Your brother Percy…., he cannot be found anywhere, we used Leo's device to check where in the world he was, but he was nowhere in the world, I am sorry Percy"


End file.
